


À Luz da Lua

by Kaninin



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninin/pseuds/Kaninin





	À Luz da Lua

 

A hora de levantar-me se aproxima  
Um manto nublado cobre o céu noturno  
Na tentativa de ocultar uma luz  
Capaz apenas de brilhar por outrem

Ah, mais uma vez  
Estou de volta ao meu leito macio  
Onde não há mais ninguém além de ti

Nesse níveo jardim de seda  
Ninguém pode tornar-se um anjo  
Mas a minha vontade, com as asas partidas  
Continua voando, em busca de um amanhã

Contudo, nesta noite tão secreta  
Um lado meu, jamais iluminado  
Não pode ser visto por mais ninguém  
Eis que não posso mais olhar para trás

O que é a solidão se não uma chama gélida?  
Que jamais se acende, e que sequer se apaga  
Que devora, mas não se sacia  
De Deus, eu já estou fora do alcance

Mais uma vez, minhas lágrimas estão a cair  
Neste lugar onde apenas o seu fulgor ascende

A sua presença tinge em uma aquarela o jardim incolor  
Ela me protege, e também me desmancha  
E inclusive a água e sal que descem destes olhos  
Passam a se tornar um só com a luz da Lua

Então, se não me é permitido voar além desse céu  
Que pelo menos eu possa proteger o seu sorriso  
Que me abraçou antes de ninguém

Por isso, até depois de nossos olhos se fecharem  
Eu não sairei daqui vez alguma  
E de mãos dadas, deixemos que o tempo passe  
E que os sonhospassem

Mas que continuemos voando juntos  
Nesse níveo jardim de estrelas  
Onde ninguém pode tornar-se um anjo  
Mas onde nossa vontade, com as asas partidas  
Continuam voando, em busca de um amanhã


End file.
